The invention relates to stable deodorant compositions comprising at least one antimicrobial agent and poly-dimethyldialkyl ammonium chloride-acrylamide copolymers (DMDAAC/AM) or dimethyldialkyl ammonium chloride cationic polymer (DMDAAC) which serve to enhance the residual efficacy of said agent on a surface. Also, disclosed herein are methods of administering said stable and effective compositions of the invention.